Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of power distribution devices and systems. In particular, exemplary embodiments pertain to power distribution devices and systems that provide protection from circuit failure.
In power distribution systems, power from one or more power supplies is distributed from a power supply line to a plurality of loads which may have varying operating voltages. Conventional power distribution systems may include separate circuit failure devices for each load to allow the system to continue operating when any one load fails.